


Hardcore Hardware Software

by This_is_not_for_you



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_for_you/pseuds/This_is_not_for_you
Summary: James is an IT technician, and one day gets a call for help from a private number. What ensues is one of the best days of his life.





	

Have you watched the MTV video of james jackin off a computer? You haven't? Well. You should. Because this is what its based on and instead the computer is fassy. 

I am so sorry Ribens and Jessica. Jessica's the one who wanted the french maid outfit- prompt from them. 

 

 

 

James looked at his phone, eyes still blurry with sleep as he gazed at it from his bed, the buzzing incessant and monotonous to the point it was beginning to make his head ring. He pulled himself from his position of comfortableness, sat up whilst swinging his legs off the bed, and rubbed his face in his hands. The previous night had been something else, 4 men and a chocolate cake could surprisingly both feed you and pleasure you, as James had found out after a “cake tasting” session.

In true James fashion, his thick Scottish accent had landed him a good fuck, with probable indigestion considering the circumstances. However, as he looked around the room in a dazed sense of wonderment and amusement, he couldn’t help but notice the amount of missed calls on his now-suspiciously-silent phone. Picking it up, he typed in his passcode and checked every single call and message left to him. 55 of them being from a private number by which he had never seen before, and therefore decided to not call back. Probably spam, or someone trying to sell him Bonzi Buddy again, he guessed.

Lights turned on, tap turned and he stripped of his clothes, or what was left of them, and got in the shower to rinse cake residue and the stickiness from his legs off, which proved to be a feat after a while of relentless scrubbing, soon after managing the ordeal and continuing with his morning routine, although it was almost impossible to tell by the way the curtains were basically fastened shut so no light shone through.

He ran his hand through his hair, looking at himself in awe of his goddamn beautiful body, which any man or sentient being would fight over for a piece of his ass. He’d always known this, being James McAvoy, the most handsome being to ever exist, as he had always been told. Soon, after about 30 minutes of staring at himself, he decided that dressing would possibly be the best advancement as work wouldn’t be too kind if he walked in with his floppy disk out in front of the whole IT department.

Leaving his house in the early morning, getting the bus, walking some and then entering work itself, a very functional and serious place to the outsider, but as someone who had worked there many years, he knew the way everything worked. From the 3 guys that always have sex in the store room cupboard and are the reason no one touches the mop, to the group of women who sit at the back desks usually playing cards against humanity, he was somehow the most normal of the bunch. James wasn’t one for socialising, at least not intentionally, and therefore he never made any chance to get to know any of the workers personally, instead sticking to his games and computer for comfort, of every sort.

His job was to fix computers whenever everything became all hot and bothered, when they wouldn’t turn on and he usually had to insert his floppy disk to get computers to work for him, but what could he say, he was a master of floppy disks and all things computers. Just earlier in the week he had managed to make three come on within the hour, a feat that no one else in the office had attempted or accomplished. He was the God of computers.

And as he sat down at his desk, he could feel the phone vibrate again after he had stuck it on silent before he neared the optimum moment of his time: throwing the stupid fucking machine against the wall. The phone still rang though, and as he held it in his hand he could feel I start to vibrate again and decided to pick up once. Once, and he would see whatever it was this person wanted. So, he walked outside, past everyone in the office, whilst clicking answer and holding the phone to his ear as the call started.

What met him on the other end was almost mechanical in how it sounded, a man’s voice, glitchy and rather strained, if one could describe it like that. He was about to open his mouth to reply when suddenly the gravity of the situation hit him and he fell silent as he comprehended what he just heard.

“The computer….has a virus. I can’t turn it on. Please help”, the voice had spoken to him, urgently, asking for his help with the poor computer. James felt a tear in his eye as he realised his neglect of the situation could be fatal. He jotted down the address he had been given, scrambled for his coat and fled from his office, running at top speed to his destination, not even breaking a sweat for all the adrenaline running through his veins.

He ran and ran and didn’t stop, nearly being hit by a car before he reached his destination, panting and face frozen with the wind being so cold, and only now did he let himself take a breath before he began forward again. He had stopped outside a large mansion of sorts, huge iron gates and stone foundations, yet by this point the darkness had begun to crawl into the sky, painting the clouds a far darker shade of blue as he made his way towards a large door standing sentient at the front of the mansion. He knocked once. Twice. Three times.  And waited.

 

Waiting, he hummed to himself to stave away the nerves that filled his stomach, airheart proving to be a good distraction whilst he waited. Suddenly, the doors swung open, yet he was greeted by no one at the door, instead a note lain on the floor, in a Calibri font, saying “Your uniform is upstairs”.

He stared at the note, turned it over, frowned, then decided “what the hell”, this must be a serious and important job if they needed him to wear a uniform instead of his own clothes. Stepping forward cautiously a few steps into the large dimly lit hallway, he looked around a bit, before deciding that his only way to do his job would be to continue up the steps, although temptation told him to check the room opening off to his right, so he quickly side stepped over and ducked his head in, only to be met with the same voice he had heard before through the phone, asking him to change.

James quickly retracted back and dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time before reaching the top and wandering a bit before finding the room labelled on the note. He slowly pushed the door open, everything cast in shadows, and before him on the bed lay what can only be described as a fucking French maids outfit. A French maids outfit, complete with fishnet stockings, garter and high heels.

Suddenly, his mouth was very dry, he was beginning to doubt the situation somewhat before realising that this emergency of technology was that type of emergency, one he hadn’t done for some time. His last computer being somewhere around two months ago, but even now this one seemed to be far more important than his previous ones, so much more urgent that he threw away all his conceptions he had previously about this situation and donned his maids outfit like a doctor’s uniform before going into surgery.

Slowly, with a great amount of precise coordination, he made his way down the stairs, being very careful not to catch his stockings on anything, and finding the escapade to be far more difficult an endeavour than previously when he wasn’t in three inch heels. He couldn’t help but feel….something, as he had peered at himself in an old mirror in the upstairs room, legs looking sleek as fuck, his ankles and feet working those heels like he’d worn them his whole life, and the outfit oh holy fuck the outfit. It fitted him like his own skin yet was the most comfortable thing he’d ever worn, even with the ribbons cascading from the back.

Something was beginning to grow, and for once it wasn’t just his ego, as he made his way into the room he had previously heard the man’s voice it, feeling very much like batman, but also Harley. He continued walking into the room, and came to a halt as the sight came into view before him.

A very large and thick television monitor, which was hooked up to a computer, sat before him in the middle of the room on a huge table in front of him, completely exposed to his view. James stood there, mouth-watering and his floppy disk hardening at what lay before him.

A fucking gorgeous blue eyed man’s face graced the screen, his upper body visible- he could see his nipples and fuck him they were hard- he was standing there, looking at James, in a way that his floppy disk was about to turn into a fuckin’ hard drive if he wasn’t careful. James was never careful however, so as this man’s gaze looked over him, undressing him with his blue eyes, he felt that he could basically cum in the maid outfit by the amount he was turned on.

He held off though, he waited, shifted slightly and then moved forward as the man spoke.

“You have to help me. It won’t turn on and there’s-ther-there’s a virus”.

James looked at him, eyes scrutinizing over every little piece of this man’s lovely body he could see on the screen, and began his work.

“What’s your name?”, he asked in his thick Scottish accent.

“My name is 01001101011010010110001101101000011000010110010101101100, but you can call me Daddy”.

“Yes…..Daddy”.

James walked forward, catwalk style as he let his hips swing from side to side as he approached, arching his back slightly to jut out his chest, lowering his shoulders as he began speaking softer and softer until his voice became a low growl of his former by the time he was straddling the huge and thick screen. Thighs moving against it as he whispered and licked the small camera at the top of the screen, and through his closed eyes he could hear the man’s breath hitch, moan and gasp.

Beside him, through the man’s moaning and gasping as he was cleaning him, a floppy disk ejected out of the monitor and landed somewhere behind him, both of them moving seemingly in parallel to each other as James grinded his hips against the computer more and more, teasingly pressing the buttons on the other side of the screen, whispering about how thick his screen was, how girthy it was and how much he wanted him to download his dirty fucking drivers so they could clean them all over again. James wanted him to download his cum.

They continued this teasing, whispering and slow fucking to the point that James was sure that his wires would blow soon considering the amount of tension had been put on them. James wasn’t through yet though, and he reached to the right side of him in the mist of his straddling, and grabbed a fistful of wires, looping them around his neck and tugging on them as he continued fucking the computer man half to death. The man moaned even harder whenever James did this, he was really able to turn computers on, and James grabbed his buttons roughly as he rammed them down over and over and over again, his saliva dripping everywhere, his mind in a haze of euphoria, the man on the computer nearing his full download.

98% COMPLETE

James moaned more, ramming even harder into the computer, shoving his hard drive right down in there, spitting and whispering and grinding against the computer man. The man, unable to hold down his moans, almost screaming in pleasure, his voice suddenly went glitchy and-

100% COMPLETE

James’s ragged breathing and panted breaths, body going limp and flopping against the screen as he cleaned himself off after his job was done. He got up, took a step back to examine the computer. It was covered in cum and saliva and all manners of things, the wire’s strewn everywhere. But it was working. He was turned on like he had asked-no, begged. And so James stepped back again, leaving the panting man on the screen. He didn’t even bother getting his actual clothes so much as he just kept on the dress and heels, fixed his hair a bit and was about to leave, before his phone rang.

“My floppy disk……..I need a hard drive.”, the computer voice spoke to him. He spoke again, “I may be clean now, but I’ll be dirty for you……and you know, I’m only turned on when your around”.


End file.
